Dangerous Things
by Emulator
Summary: Flik's plan to scare off the grasshoppers started off so well. Now, his creation was ablaze on the ground. To make matters worse, he's angered the tyrant that has threatened his colony for years, and he'll soon discover just how ruthless Hopper can be. Beware: trigger warnings! Check profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

****Hello all! I'm here to warn you; this is going to be an extremely graphic story. I don't have enough space here to list all the trigger warnings, so please look for them on my profile. I will most likely post the extremely graphic chapters on AO3 along with the edited chapters, and then continue the story on that site. I'm mostly posting on this site first because I think this fandom has more readers on here than A03, though I could be wrong. The story starts out slow but quickly picks up! ** Enjoy! :3**

* * *

The fire burned brightly around them, illuminating the colony's fear, and highlighting the intense fury in Hopper's eyes. Flik lay on the ground in a daze after the beating he received from Thumper.

Atta stood protectively in front of the Blueberry Scouts and her little sister. The Queen was with the circus bugs who had positioned themselves towards the front of the crowd. Hopper's gang was scattered in small clusters around the perimeter of the crowd watching the brutality and keeping the ants in line.

Hopper advanced on his target, as he demanded, "Where do you get the gall to do this to me?" He wanted to know just what this ant was thinking by pulling this elaborate stunt. It was obviously well planned judging by the details of the now flaming bird structure. What made these ants think they could defy him?

Flik weakly lifted his head and responded, "You, you were going to squish the Queen."

Unsurprisingly, the colony gasped in unison at the revelation. Princess Atta and her mother looked pale, and Atta pressed her fingers to her mouth in shock.

"It's true!" Dot chimed in confirmation. Atta looked down at Dot in disbelief, still surprised by the news.

Hopper scanned the crowd and noticed the only ones left unsurprised at the declaration were the circus bugs. He scowled and wondered when they had become involved in all this. Hopper found it unlikely that a circus troupe would stop to perform on Ant Island. He had made sure long ago that this area received few visitors. No, the ants must have sought them out.

"I hate it when someone gives away the ending" Hopper admonished while rolling his eyes.

With Flik's confession, Hopper snapped his fingers again. On Hopper's cue, his pet delivered another kick to Flik's side, which caused him to skid a few inches. Flik let out a small moan as Hopper approached him.

"You piece of dirt," Hopper growled, his words dripping with venom. Then, he recanted, "No, I'm wrong. You're lower than dirt. You're an _ant_."

He bent down towards Flik on the last word for emphasis.

Flik blinked at Hopper's words then closed his eyes, still dazed from the beating. The bruising on his body and face was slowly getting darker. The swelling around his left eye was particularly prominent.

Hopper thought back to what the ant said. The plan to kill the Queen was relatively new. No, they had been planning this bird scheme for awhile, long before Hopper decided to end the queen's life as punishment for the failed offering.

He was done being lenient. It was time to teach the colony a lesson right now.

"Let this be a lesson to all you ants. Ideas are very dangerous things." Hopper walked menacingly by the crowd, letting his words sink into their shallow minds. "You are mindless, soil-shoving _losers_ . . ." He continued advancing until he reached an outer cluster of ants. ". . . Put on this earth to serve us!" Hopper announced emphatically. The sea of ants shook with fear and no one dared to say a word. Exactly what he wanted.

"And to make sure you don't forget . . ." Hopper swung around and grabbed the Queen by the arm. "We're going to make sure nothing like this _ever_ happens again," he said while using his upper arms to force the queen to the ground.

"No, wait! Please!"

Hopper turned to see that Flik had risen to his knees, but didn't seem to be able to get farther than that.

Flik's plea continued, "Please, it's all my fault. I'm the one that came up with the bird. I'm the one that lost the offering."

With the last confession, the regret in Flik's voice was evident, and he looked terrified after the words tumbled out of his mouth.

The crowd was still stunned from Hopper grabbing the Queen and forcing her to kneel, but they cumulatively exhaled when Hopper was interrupted.

Hopper paused to contemplate this new information, not that he was all that surprised. This ant was obviously incompetent, and insubordinate to boot. The fact that this ant is what cost him the first offering made Hopper see red.

After a few moments of suspense, Hopper released the Queen and her daughters quickly ran to her aid. "Mom!" Dot cried. Atta looped her arm around her mother's side and helped her to her feet, and then led her to stand with her and the petrified Blueberry troop.

By sparing their queen, Hopper could make a show of generosity and benevolence. Besides, she was too old to cause any harm, and her reign would keep her subjects placated and undeviating. They would all happily fall back into their old routine with her in charge. All he needed to do was get the radical out of the way.

Hopper smiled sadistically as a thought occurred to him. He stared out at the crowd of ants and circus bugs.

He could teach them a different lesson, and graphically illustrate what happens to ants that step out of line.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter isn't explicit, but chapter 3 will be! If you have any reservations about the content or trigger warnings listed in my profile, I urge you to avoid reading the next chapter. Once I post Chapter 3, the rating will change to M. The story will still be in the same archive, but you'll have to change the filter settings to show mature rated stories. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. With that being said, this story is what it is and is not going to change plot wise. I will be doing a rewrite later and the updated version will be posted on AO3. Again, please do not continue reading this story if you have any problems with it. **

* * *

Hopper stalked over to Flik. The ant continued to kneel but he began to sway slightly. As Hopper approached, he thought of the plans he had concocted for his new friend. He had worked it out after realizing that this ant was the same one that confronted him last spring over the little runt of a princess. Flik's brazenness had caught him off guard the first time and had merely aggravated him.

Now, he was furious.

Hopper needed to compose himself. After all, he needed to put on a show for his audience. With as level a tone as he could muster he prompted, "So, you're taking responsibility for everything, are you?"

Flik gulped and then nodded slowly. His left eye was completely black and swollen by this point. The bruising on his sides were also more evident, slowly becoming a mosaic of black, purple, and green.

"Well then, it seems to me that there's no need to punish your queen or your colony just for one insubordinate subject. If it wasn't their fault, then they shouldn't be punished for your transgressions," Hopper said while gesturing to the colony. He scanned the crowd again and then addressed them, "Wouldn't you all agree?"

After a moment, the colony began to seriously consider what Hopper had said. The ants in the crowd began murmuring amongst each other, and some were seen gesturing and nodding in agreement. They had spent all spring and summer slaving away, first to feed the grasshoppers then to scare them off, and now, the colony was exhausted. Wasn't it true that only one ant was responsible for their current state? If Flik hadn't knocked over the offering in the first place, the colony wouldn't be in this mess. Further, the plot with the fake bird had almost gotten their queen assassinated. Yes, they would have had Atta to lead them, but still, few had faith in her to run the colony on her own. Hopper's words began to resonate among them. Why should they be punished for Flik's actions?

The only ones who looked shocked at what Hopper had said were Dot and the circus troupe. Dot's face was painted with a terrified expression after Hopper's monologue. She was young, but even she knew Hopper's proposition was dangerous for her friend. The circus bugs were too stunned to say anything. Gypsy absently clutched at Manny's arm, and Rosie held onto Dim's horn while the rest of the group stood huddled together. What courage the circus bugs had against Hopper had dwindled away to nothing. After Hopper attempted to strangle Manny before the bird took flight, the bugs had seen just how brutal the grasshopper leader was.

"After all, it would be a waste to kill an esteemed ant such as yourself, Your Highness, and leave your colony without effective leadership," Hopper said while glaring at Princess Atta.

Heat rose to Atta's face and she quickly looked down, angry and embarrassed.

"No, instead I'll do you a favor, since I am so generous. Instead of killing anyone here today, I'll rehabilitate your unruly subject for you."

"Hopper, please," began the Queen. Even though Flik was generally considered troublesome, she knew he had a pure heart with good intentions. She hadn't agreed with Atta when her daughter had sent him away, but she couldn't undermine her daughter's authority if the colony was to take her seriously as a leader. The Queen had understood her daughter's feelings, but didn't agree with her ruling. She cared about all her subjects and had never in her entire reign banished one of them. Flik in particular, while problematic, made her smile with his humor and sincerity.

"No need to beg me, Your Highness," he smiled maliciously, "I'll take care of this problem for you, and you'll have an obedient worker again when I'm done."

Hopper's gang members looked at each other and grinned. This wasn't the first time they had a guest stay with them. Over the years, Hopper had to come up with various ways to keep his boys entertained.

Hopper reached down and grabbed Flik's upper arm and hauled him to his feet causing Flik to wince in pain. Hopper dragged him by the arm not caring that the ant stumbled and struggled to keep up with the much taller grasshopper. Flik was barely able to walk after the beating and it was difficult for him to stay upright, but still he tried.

"We'll be back in the spring to deliver your worker back to you, and you'll see, he'll be good as new."

At this statement, Atta perked up and replayed Hopper's words in her mind. She was still shaken up over her mother, and she hadn't fully processed what Hopper had said about an alternate punishment. Seeing Flik being dragged by the grasshopper sent a wave of terror over her, but she was still too overwhelmed to even speak let alone move.

The grasshoppers began to prepare for flight. In unison the circus troupe and Dot cried, "No!" Tears began to stream down Dot's cheeks. She called Flik's name as the grasshoppers' wings began beating. Francis, Slim, and Gypsy collectively took a step forward having found their courage, but were cut off by four of Hopper's gang members.

Without another word, Hopper and his gang, Flik in tow, took flight. They faded further and further away into the night sky until their figures merged with the stars.

* * *

The evening autumn air sent a chill through Flik's body as Hopper took him farther and farther away from Ant Island. Flik had never flown before, but he had always dreamed of flying. In this moment, he just felt sick not only from the foreign motions, but also from the building dread.

What were Hopper and his gang going to do to him? He couldn't even begin to predict the awful things they had in store for him. Were they going to kill him?

By the end, he'll have wished they had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright kids, buckle up, because this is where it gets graphic. Please do not continue reading if you have any reservations about the content. **

**Trigger Warnings: Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Humiliation**

* * *

The sky slowly changed and cast a variety of pink and orange hues along the skyline as the sun began to crest the horizon. It would have been an ideal autumn morning, with the cool weather and gentle breeze, if not for the circumstances. Trees dotted the periphery of Flik's vision. The ones that hadn't yet lost their leaves were still bursting with color. They were the same colors as Flik's burning masterpiece and the flames that had engulfed it.

The grasshoppers flew in a disciplined formation. Occasionally, Hopper would drift closer to Thumper. Being near the wild grasshopper made Flik tense. Hopper could sense Flik's fear and began to hover next to Thumper intentionally, making a game out of the ant's discomfort.

They traveled straight through the night, and the dread Flik felt throughout the flight slowly transformed into exhaustion. At some point during their travels, Flik had managed to doze off but he quickly jerked awake at a sudden movement. He felt his stomach drop as the grasshoppers began their descent to the ground towards a pristine glade. As they descended, the blades of tall grass were blurred around them. Flik put his arms up to shield his face from the passing blades.

As the grasshoppers touched down, Flik could hear them laughing and whooping. They finally landed on a small patch of ground that had been cleared of grass and foliage. The buzzing of the grasshoppers' wings slowly faded, and Flik found the courage to gauge his surroundings.

Rudimentary huts lined the edges of the clearing. They seemed to be constructed out of woven grass, leaves and stems. Most looked haphazardly slapped together, but one in particular looked well-constructed and was large and oval-shaped. A solitary rock stood in the center among the huts, and it appeared to have some sort of hardware embedded in it that protruded from the surface. Long, dry grass braided ropes were tied to the strange protuberances. For some reason, the sight of them made Flik shiver. Adjacent to the boulder was a shallow pit filled with soot and charred sticks.

The gang's laughter and conversation slowly died down as they looked to Hopper. Ready to speak, he began, "Well boys, we're going to have a guest stay with us for awhile."

Hopper's gang members slowly smiled and laughed while looking back and forth at each other.

"I trust you'll treat him well while he's here." With that, Hopper thrust Flik forward. Flik stumbled then fell to the ground, catching himself on his hands and knees.

A few of the grasshoppers chuckled while one led Thumper to the rock and tied his leash to the rope that was connected there. Thumper seemed to be insulted by this and pulled at the end of his restraint. Molt stood uncharacteristically silently next to Hopper, a horrified expression plastered on his face.

"Why don't you fellas show him how things work around here," Hopper sneered.

Five of Hopper's gang slowly circled around Flik while the remainder stayed where they were and watched.

"Well there, what's your name?" asked a grasshopper with a greenish-grey tinted exoskeleton and a square head. He was by far the biggest in the group second only to Hopper. His tall stature and build were intimidating, almost as much as Hopper himself.

Flik stared at the ground and remained silent. He was frozen in place and couldn't look up or speak. He wasn't sure if it was worse to answer or remain silent. While he was still deciding what to do, he suddenly felt a sharp pain as he fell on his side.

"Hey, listen when we're talking to you!" the grasshopper who had slapped him snarled. This grasshopper was much shorter with a round face and bulging eyes. Freckles dotted his arms and face giving him a mottled look.

"He sure knew how to use his mouth before. Didn't he, Slate?" another said.

"Well, let's see if we can find a better use for it, huh, Blaze," the grasshopper named Slate chuckled.

Slate approached Flik then bent down and seized the ant by the antennae forcing him back to his knees. With his left upper hand he held Flik by the antennae and with his right hand he squeezed Flik's jaw and cheek. The grasshopper's hand was so big it covered over half of the ant's face.

Flik was beyond scared. He had no idea what the grasshoppers were going to do to him. Maybe if he reasoned with them, they wouldn't hurt him.

"Please, I . . ."

Slate slapped him again, much harder this time. Flik could feel blood pooling in his mouth as Slate tightened his grip on his antennae. Tears pricked at the corners of his left eye where he'd been slapped twice. They began to trickle down his cheek when Slate addressed him again.

"You speak to us when we say you can speak! Now, open your mouth or I'll make you," Slate menaced.

Hesitantly, Flik did as Slate ordered and opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of what was to come. Before he could protest again, Slate forced himself into Flik's mouth. Flik's squeals were muffled, and he gagged as Slate repeatedly thrust into his jaw. Slate kept his grip on the side of Flik's head and antennae with his upper arms while using his lower hands to grasp his shoulders. Flik felt his body convulse as he involuntarily continued to gag. He began to struggle in the grasshopper's grasp which earned his antennae a sharp yank. Around them, Flik could hear the rest of the grasshoppers cheering and spurring Slate on, to which Slate obliged.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're going to take all of it."

Slate thrust himself fully into the ant's mouth. Flik continued to choke and shake uncontrollably, his body reflexively responding to the grasshopper's actions. The grasshopper's length and girth filled the entirety of Flik's mouth, which made him struggle to breathe. After a few more moments, Flik felt a warm burst of liquid flood his mouth. He heaved and tried to pull away, but Slate held him firmly in place.

"Now, now, swallow it or I'll give you back to Thumper."

Upon hearing his name, the rabid grasshopper chirped loudly and excitedly pulled at his tether.

Afraid of the consequences, Flik let out a stifled whimper as he did as he was told. The fluid in his mouth tasted vile and his body had not yet recovered from the previous actions. With difficulty, he did his best to swallow with Slate still in his mouth. The grasshopper moaned at the contractions and pushed a little farther down the ant's throat. At this, Flik could no longer control his body and he heaved. Slate quickly withdrew and jumped back to avoid the ant's retching. Flik dropped to the ground and continued to heave long after his stomach was empty, the taste of the grasshopper still in his mouth. He fought to catch his breath in between heaves.

"Ugh, sick."

The grasshopper called Blaze waited until Flik was finished before he grabbed him and subjected him to the same treatment that Slate had given him.

When it was finally over, the grasshoppers stood around Flik and cackled.

"Told ya that mouth was good for something!"

Hopper watched his gang play with the new toy he had given them with all the passivity of an indifferent god. This ant was going to pay for costing him his food and humiliating him.

Hopper stepped forward from the inconspicuous spot he had chosen to watch the scene and addressed the group that encircled Flik, "Go tie him up and find somewhere to put him."

Slate and Blaze sighed and grumbled but did as they were told. Flik lay shaking on the ground, tears spilling from his eyes as a mixture of blood and saliva dripped from his mouth. He wheezed as he tried to catch his breath which turned to coughs and more retching.

"Get up," commanded Slate.

Trembling, Flik got to his hands and tried to rise to his feet. After several seconds when he still was unable to stand, Slate bent down and snatched Flik by the throat. Flik started to kick and thrash, tugging at Slate's hold around his neck. His eyes watered and his vision grew blurry as the grasshopper tightened his grip.

"If you can't do as you're told, you'll have to be punished. Isn't that right, boss?"

Hopper feigned as though he were considering what Slate had said, then replied, "Disobedience can't be tolerated. I promised the Queen I would fix her unruly subject, so teach him a lesson." Hopper turned on his heel and left, entering the large oval hut.

As Hopper entered his living quarters, he made his way to an oversized chair. Hopper leisurely took his seat and then contemplated their new living arrangements. Normally, they spent the winter in the desert, but circumstances had changed. With two trips to Ant Island in a year and the weather quickly turning colder and more unpredictable, Hopper had made the decision to return to their other outpost instead. They had stopped here on their way to Ant Island, and performed all the necessary preparations for their permanent stay. It was comfortable enough and there was plenty of food stockpiled for the winter. Still, he would miss being waited on. He could make the ant do it, but he had other ideas for him. The ant _was _a fan of big ideas. He could have joined in on the fun the boys were having right now, but as the leader, he felt that he needed to show restraint. There would be plenty of time for him to check up on his guest later.

After all, it was going to be a long winter, and they were just getting started.

* * *

Atta stared out across the clover forest and watched the circus bugs pack up their caravan. As she watched absently, she thought back to everything that had transpired. She remembered what Hopper had said to her last spring.

_Everything is your fault. _

Right now, it really did feel like everything was her fault. She had given Flik permission to go on his search for warrior bugs, and she had sent him away again just two days ago for lying. He was so naive. It shouldn't have been a surprise that he would mistake a circus troupe for warriors. In hindsight, she could see how horrified he must have been when he realized his error. She shouldn't have let him leave that first time. Now, she had let the grasshoppers take him. After Hopper and his gang had taken flight, the circus bugs decided to go after them. Atta had wanted to go too being as she could also fly, but her mother and the council had dissuaded her. Their reasoning was as heir apparent, Atta could not risk her life by going after Flik. Her mother was old now, and if something happened to Atta, there would be no one to lead the colony.

She regretted listening to them. As ruler, she was supposed to protect her subjects, but she had failed. Why hadn't she acted sooner? She could have gotten to Flik before Hopper had. But then what?

The circus bugs had returned in the early hours of the morning. They had lost track of Hopper and his gang and were forced to turn back after a heavy fog plagued their vision. When they returned, their boss, P.T., insisted that they leave to put on performances west of the city. While they wanted to stay to help the colony and search for Flik, P.T. threatened to fire them permanently if they didn't leave with him today. Atta had assured them that it was okay to leave. She nor anyone else in the colony even knew what the grasshoppers did or where they stayed when they weren't on Ant Island. Besides, they had done more than enough. This wasn't their fight and they needed to get back to their lives. Still, Flik was their friend, and they promised that if they heard or saw anything during their travels, they would let Princess Atta know as soon as possible. She thanked them for all their help then excused herself. Even though they weren't the warrior bugs she had thought they were, they turned out to have an unexpected fighting spirit. That must have been why Flik had chosen them.

Flik. Her thoughts returned back to him and she wondered what the grasshoppers were going to do to him. After watching the beating he received from Thumper, she couldn't bear to imagine what else they would put him through. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the winter knowing that he was a prisoner. She wondered if they would even bring him back.

All she could do now was hope that he was okay and wait for spring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, this chapter is also explicit. **

**Trigger Warnings: Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Humiliation**

* * *

Flik was alone in the dark. Slate, Blaze, and a few others had dragged him to a small hut on the outskirts of the glade. They bound and gagged him with braided grass and threw him into the small shack to "think about what he'd done." His hands were bound together under his knees, and his feet were tied at the ankles. They had fashioned a leash around his neck much like Thumper's. He didn't know how long he had been like this. Was it minutes? Hours? He wasn't sure, but he tried to keep track of the time by listening to the gang's idle conversation outside. Between conversations, they roughhoused and played card games. He heard a few of them talking about the grain they had in the stores and the amount of food they had taken from Ant Island. Judging by the numbers, there were more than enough rations to get them through the rainy season. Flik began to wonder about the colony's stores. Since the grasshoppers had taken so much food, he worried that the colony wouldn't have enough provisions to make it through the winter, at least not comfortably. He thought the weight of the guilt would crush him. After awhile, he grew tired and his mind drifted to his current situation. His hands and feet ached, the bonds digging into his wrists and ankles. Eventually, his mind and body exhausted, he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke, he heard crackling and popping, and he could vaguely smell smoke. They had built a fire. The grasshopper's conversation grew louder and he could hear heavy footsteps approaching. The leaf partition suddenly parted and exposed two grasshoppers on either side of the doorway.

"So, have you learned your lesson?"

Flik was lying on his side as he tried to look at the grasshopper who had spoken. He did his best to nod in the awkward position and with the rope around his neck.

"Well then, maybe we should let you have some fun." The two grasshoppers grinned at each other then stepped forward into the hut. The last evening light streamed in casting shadows and obscuring the figures at the entrance. Flik's vision was compromised due to his black eye, and it wasn't until they stepped forward into the shack that he recognized them as Slate and Blaze.

Flik's stomach dropped as if he were falling. He wished it was anyone but them, even Hopper.

As he trembled, Slate derisively asked, "What's wrong? You scared of us?"

"Yeah, you don't want to have any fun?"

Slowly, Blaze and Slate came forward, closing the space between them and Flik. Flik shook harder, afraid of what torture they were going to subject him to.

"Now, now, it may take some getting used to, but I bet you'll end up liking it," sneered Slate.

Slate approached Flik and then reared his hand back. Flik tensed and squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating a blow, but what came instead was laughter.

"Oh man, you're too serious! We need to loosen you up a little," said Blaze.

"I can take care of that."

Slate grabbed Flik by the waist and shoulders, flipping him onto his knees with his face pressed to the ground. Flik whined in protest and tried to speak through the gag earning him a sharp smack to the back of the head.

"I thought we'd learned our lesson about speaking out of turn."

The blow disoriented Flik and he tried to regain his bearings. All he was aware of was Blaze in the corner cheering Slate on. Slate gripped the ant's waist with bruising force as he taunted him.

"I guess we'll just have to keep doing this until you learn some manners."

Without another word, Slate forced himself into the ant's body. Flik howled in pain at the intrusion and tried wriggling away from the grasshopper with no success. Slate held him firmly in place as he rutted into him. With each thrust, Flik felt like he was being split in two. The grasshopper panted above him and breathed, "This may hurt now, but it's something you'll get used to." Slate resumed his actions then grabbed the leash with one of his free hands and began tugging at the restraint around Flik's neck. Flik's whole body tensed as he choked, causing Slate to moan loudly, burying himself to the hilt. "God he's tight," grunted Slate, his rhythm increasing. As the grasshopper sped up, he tightened his hold on the rope and yanked harder.

Flik's vision went blurry as Slate continued to choke him with the leash. The hold Slate had on him forced his back to arch and made it difficult to breathe. His knees ached and his face felt raw from rubbing into the grit on the ground, but all of that pain was secondary to the grasshopper inside him. The tearing pain seared his abdomen, and the force of Slate ramming into him made see stars. Flik sobbed into the gag with each thrust, mentally begging the grasshopper to stop. As if Slate heard him, the grasshopper yanked the leash back and thrust into him one final time. A warm sensation spread through Flik's abdomen and he shuddered. He felt lightheaded after being deprived of oxygen and from the pain.

Abruptly, Slate pulled out of the ant, the gag muting Flik's cries. His tears fell on the ground as he trembled. A throbbing sensation spread across his body from his posterior, and he sank into the ground. Before he could recover, Blaze took Slate's place behind him, propping him up before roughly shoving into him. Flik screamed through the gag and writhed in agony on the ground. He begged again for the grasshopper to stop hurting him to no avail.

"Hey Slate, I think he wants to say something. Should we let him?"

"Sure, let's see what our friend has to say!"

Blaze yanked the gag out of Flik's mouth. The ant took a watery breath before speaking, "Please, stop, please . . ."

"Now, now, we'll stop after you learn some manners. Don't worry, you'll come to enjoy it."

Blaze unbound the ant's hands which fell limply to Flik's sides. The grasshopper then roughly pushed down on the ant's back and forced him flat on the ground. He clasped Flik's shoulders with his upper hands while using his lower hands to grasp the ant's waist and resumed his actions despite the ant's sobs of protest.

Flik desperately clawed at the ground, attempting to get away from his assailant, but Blaze had him held fast. He seemed to enjoy the ant's struggles. With each movement, he thrust into Flik harder, causing the ant to wail.

"You're not going anywhere."

Blaze closed his fist and plunged it into Flik's side. Flik gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. He ceased struggling, but Blaze continued to hit him. A hard strike to the side of his head almost made him pass out. After several agonizing minutes, he lifted Flik up as he drove into him. Blaze filled the ant completely, and when he was finished, he unceremoniously dropped Flik to the ground.

"Well, what should we do with him now?" Blaze hovered over the ant as he rolled his shoulders.

"I'm sure we can come up with something."

Not a moment later, Hopper suddenly entered the space. His presence caused a seriousness to fall over the two grasshoppers.

"All right, that's enough. You've had your fun, now go find something useful to do."

Slate and Blaze complied without dispute, and exited the hut without a word.

Flik lay sobbing silently on the ground. Hopper approached him with an unsettling calm, then bent down on one knee towards the ant.

"Do you understand how dangerous ideas are now?" Hopper spoke into Flik's antenna.

Flik flinched at Hopper's words and choked on a sob.

"Don't worry, you still have plenty of time to learn."

Hopper scooped the ant up in his arms and carried him outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last graphic chapter! Thanks for being patient and for reviewing! It's recovery after this.**

* * *

Hopper took long strides as he made his way to his room. The leash around Flik's neck trailed behind him, and the thought of the ant restrained brought him pleasure. He was going to make sure Flik learned his place.

As they passed by the rest of the grasshoppers, the gang began to hoot and holler. All the noise riled Thumper up and sent him into a frenzy. Even in Flik's dazed state, Thumper's presence made him tense. The gang continued to whistle and taunt the ant as Hopper entered the hut.

"That's enough!" Hopper turned and shouted. "And keep him quiet," he gestured at Thumper.

Immediately, the gang fell silent and waited until Hopper officially left before they resumed any conversation.

Once they entered the hut, Hopper set Flik down on a woven rug in the center of the room. Flik warily took in his new surroundings. If not for the circumstances, there was nothing inherently ominous about the space. In fact, it was so mundane, he couldn't believe that someone like Hopper inhabited it. The oversized bed was adorned with a cream colored blanket and fluffy cotton pillows. A large chair took its place comfortably in the corner, a wicker cabinet standing next to it.

Flik felt eyes boring into him and gazed up at Hopper. The large grasshopper loomed above him with a scrutinizing stare. He wore an unreadable expression, one that made Flik uneasy. When Hopper noticed Flik staring, his brow furrowed and he suddenly turned and approached the cabinet.

Hopper opened the cabinet and procured a bottle from inside. He unstoppered it and drizzled the contents onto his fingers. A sweet aroma filled the air with an added spice that Flik couldn't quite distinguish. As Flik watched, the grasshopper slicked himself with the oil. Flik's eyes went wide before he squeezed them shut and whimpered.

Hopper smirked at the ant's reaction. The fact that he knew what was to come gave Hopper a twisted sense of pleasure.

Hopper reached the ant in two long strides and knelt down beside him.

"Have you learned to be good?"

Flik only responded with a small whimper.

Hopper rolled Flik over on his back and spread his legs apart. The sudden movement caused Flik's eyes to flash open. Flik looked at his captive fearfully, but noticed Hopper merely gazed at him with impassivity.

"Have you?"

Flik nodded carefully in response, afraid to speak.

"Good."

To Flik's surprise, Hopper removed the rest of his bindings. With slow movements, Hopper pressed his fingers inside the ant. Flik gasped as Hopper curved his fingers and gently pressed into him further. Suddenly, Flik felt a jolt of sensation that spread from his abdomen to the tips of his fingers. He felt a heat building in his stomach with each movement and he moaned.

Hopper watched the ant's reactions with curiosity. The expressions and the sounds he was making enticed the grasshopper to go further.

Hopper withdrew his hand suddenly and Flik flinched at the absence of Hopper inside of him. The grasshopper's fingers were quickly replaced with something with more girth. Slowly, Hopper carefully entered the ant. Unlike the others, Hopper took his time entering Flik, which made the act more tolerable. Despite the gentle approach, the soreness from the previous actions caused a stinging and burning pain. Flik could feel every millimeter as Hopper pressed all the way into him.

The ant felt hot and tight around Hopper. He held Flik down by the shoulders and gripped his waist. Hopper grunted and began to thrust slowly into him. As he began to move, the ant started to flail and cry in his grasp.

"No, please, no! It hurts! It hurts . . ." Flik gasped out.

Hopper deepened his thrusts and gripped Flik's waist harder. "Listen to me. You will _never _say no to me." He stilled before continuing, "You belong to me. No matter what you do, where you go, or whoever else _fucks_ you, you will always belong to me. Do you understand?"

Hopper punctuated his sentence by pressing deeper into Flik's body.

Hopper took Flik's chin between two fingers. "Answer me."

Flik slowly nodded, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

Hopper didn't say any more and continued his movements. Each thrust was agony. Hopper felt bigger than Blaze and Slate. With each thrust, it felt like he was going to be torn in half. Unexpectedly, Flik felt the jolt in his abdomen again and he cried out. The grasshopper moaned above him and quickened his pace. Each movement stimulated a spot inside Flik he hadn't known was there. The sensation continued to build inside him. Flik thought he would burst from the feeling and became desperate to find relief from the odd sensation. The feeling intensified with each of the grasshopper's thrusts and he moaned, tilting his hips upward to reach that spot inside him.

Hopper picked up Flik's right leg and bent it back, reaching deeper inside the ant. Flik moaned again in response and leaned further into the grasshopper, giving him better access to that sensitive place in his abdomen.

"That's a good boy," Hopper breathed.

Flik glowed at the thought of being a good boy, that he was doing something right. After all, all he ever wanted was to please. He tried so hard to make his fellow ants happy to no avail. Still, he felt a flood of shame and heat rose to his cheeks. This was Hopper, the tyrant who had tormented his colony for years, who had taken him away and tortured him. If he tried to fight back, Hopper would hurt him more. He couldn't escape what the grasshopper was doing to him, and a part of himself wanted to give into the ecstasy.

Hopper hadn't expected the ant to be this good. The sounds he made, how he fit warmly and snugly over him, it was enough to send Hopper over the edge. With each thrust, he could feel the ant's body contracting around him and he knew he was close. Hopper bent Flik's leg back so that his knee was touching his chest.

Flik could feel the pressure building more and more inside him. He twisted his face in a mixture of pain, confusion, and pleasure, conflicted at what Hopper was doing to him. He finally gave in, arching his back and moaning loudly.

Hopper grit his teeth as the ant tightened around him. He watched as Flik screwed up his face and arched his back, succumbing to the pleasure. Now that Flik had reached his climax, his face changed from elation to despair. Hopper's own face twisted into a savage smirk, groaning as he reached his own end. Hopper filled the ant completely and continued thrusting even after he had finished.

Flik couldn't quite believe what had happened. With the strange sensation gone, all he felt now was shame. He let out a strangled sob as the realization of what happened dawned on him.

"You can pretend you didn't like it, but your body says differently," Hopper sneered, removing himself from the ant.

Flik curled into himself and wept, the humiliation and the shame from the day built up and spilled down his cheeks.

Hopper enjoyed seeing the ant breakdown. He reached down and took hold of Flik's waist, deftly flipping him over onto his stomach. There was none of the preamble from before as Hopper roughly entered him without warning. Flik wailed in pain and balled up his fists. There was no pleasure this time, only an aching pain.

Within minutes, Flik felt warmth flood his insides and he shuddered at the sensation.

Hopper stayed inside him even after he finished.

After a few seconds, Hopper spoke, "You don't think we're done yet, do you?"

* * *

The weeks passed in a blur. Flik learned to recognize the footsteps of his captors. Some hurt him worse than others. Surprisingly, Hopper was the least brutal. He would feel relief every time he recognized his footsteps. He even felt some pleasure during his time with the grasshopper.

Slate was the worst. One day, after Slate had his fill of him, he tied him to the boulder and repeatedly struck him with Thumper's leash. He couldn't remember the reason why Slate had done it. Ultimately, it was out of boredom. The rest of the gang cackled hysterically as they watched.

Flik remembered the warmth of his blood trickling down his back against the chill of the cold. It had been the first winter snow.

Today Flik heard an unidentified set of footsteps approaching. He tensed at the sound and drew his knees closer to his chest. When the leaf partition opened, Flik realized it was Hopper's brother, Molt.

"Hey, little guy, you okay?"

Flik buried his face in his arms and began to tremble.

"Shhh, hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya," said Molt. As he examined the ant he continued, "Oh gosh, what have they done to you?"

Flik was covered in a multitude of marks and bruises. The contusions around his waist and shoulders were in the shape of hand prints. Dried blood crusted around his face which was so swollen he was almost unrecognizable. His left eye had swollen completely shut. What Molt could see of the right eye was bursting blood vessels. Ligature marks spread over the small ant's neck, hands, and ankles. The bonds that had been around his wrists and ankles had rubbed the exoskeleton raw, exposing the flesh underneath. Molt kneeled down on the ground to get a better look and his knee came into contact with warm fluid. Gently, he reached and turned the ant over. What he discovered were deep lacerations covering the ant's back. Most had scabbed, but some had opened and were bleeding.

Molt cringed at the sight and was about to leave to find medical supplies when Hopper suddenly entered the room.

Molt looked up at his brother, his eyes filled with concern. "Hop, I don't think he's okay."

Hopper passively gazed at the ant. "He's still alive isn't he? I told you before not to meddle in this," Hopper said glaring at his brother.

Molt winced at the callousness of his brother's tone. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if he was okay. The guys have been rough with him."

"It's warm enough to travel, so we're leaving now. Get him and get ready," said Hopper abruptly.

He exited the room leaving Molt and Flik alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First chapter of recovery is here! Thanks everyone for being so patient. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The winter had been painstakingly slow. As with every rainy season, the colony spent their time sealed up in the anthill. Minor disputes over ration amounts, plans for the upcoming spring and summer seasons, and other mundane life events filled Princess Atta's days.

She spent the rest of her time worrying about Flik.

As much as she tried not to think about him, he always crept back in her mind. In her darker moments, she wondered if he was even still alive. She would usually splash cold water on her face to drown out the thoughts in her head.

This morning was another day of dark thoughts.

_What if they don't bring him back? What if they've killed him? _

_No, he's still alive. He has to be._

She was about to go find some water when Dot entered her room.

"Dot, what are you doing up this early? Shouldn't you still be asleep?"

Atta was surprised to see her little sister in her room, not only because it was early, but also because she had been distant with her since the night Atta sent Flik away.

Atta waited for Dot to speak, but her sibling seemed to have lost her courage.

"Is it true we're unsealing the anthill tomorrow?" Dot asked eventually, her bottom lip trembling.

Atta was taken aback. The council wasn't making that announcement until later today.

"How did you know about that?" Atta asked skeptically.

Dot looked sheepish for a moment, but then regained her bearings.

"I overheard the council meeting yesterday," responded Dot with assertion.

Atta wanted to scold her little sister, but the guilt that had been eating away at her for months kept her silent.

After a few moments, Atta responded simply.

"Yes."

Dot let out a little breath before she spoke again. "Are they coming back?"

Atta knew where the conversation was heading, and the trepidation she was feeling built in her stomach.

Hesitantly, she replied, " It's been getting warmer."

Dot, though young, understood the implication of her sister's response. The grasshopper's usually showed up at the end of spring to collect the offering. This year was different.

"Will they bring him back?" Dot's eyes began to well with tears.

Atta didn't know what to say. It was the same question she had been asking herself all winter. In the end, all she could do was answer her sister honestly.

"I hope so," whispered Atta.

Dot turned to walk out of the room but stopped short.

"The night of the party, why did you send Flik away?"

Atta felt her body go cold. All the baggage she had been carrying since last fall was being unpacked all at once.

Dot stared at her expectantly. Before Atta could respond, Dot added, "He didn't mean it you know. He just wanted to help." Dot furiously wiped away her tears, embarrassed to cry in front of her older sister. She wasn't a baby anymore.

It hurt Atta to see Dot cry. After she told Flik to leave, she had felt terrible. In the moment, she had been angry and embarrassed. If she had just let him stay, they could have continued with their old plan to use the bird, and maybe Hopper wouldn't have taken him.

As these thoughts ran through her mind, she remembered Dot standing before her.

"What he did jeopardized the colony." Atta paused before continuing.

"And I . . . I was hurt." Atta's own eyes began to well with tears, but she didn't wipe them away.

When Atta didn't say any more, Dot blinked away the last of her tears before exiting the room.

The next day was frigid. Even though it was officially spring, snow still lined parts of the ground. Winter had stayed late this year. Because it was cold, the ants wore garments akin to robes. They were made out of cotton, feathers, and other soft materials and dyed in rich colors. Some of the workers were complaining that it was still too cold to forage or do any outside work. Atta had persuaded the council to unseal the anthill early since the temperature was rising outside. They didn't know when the grasshoppers would be returning, and they all agreed that it was better to be prepared.

The Queen had instructed the colony to deliver what little surplus of food they had to the offering stone. It wouldn't be much of an offering, but it would show Hopper they meant well.

The Queen, Princess Atta, Dot, and the council stood at the base of the offering stone. They were planning the upcoming spring harvest when a loud blare cut through the winter breeze.

It was the alarm for the grasshoppers.

Everyone began to panic, running without direction in fear until the Queen spoke up.

"Everyone remain calm. Nothing has been able to grow all winter, so they can't expect an offering this soon. Try to stay together."

The ants clustered together as instructed by their queen, lining the perimeter of the open space.

Within a few minutes, the grasshoppers' figures blocked out the sun as they began their descent. Once they touched down, the only sound that was made was the wind as it whirled through the air. Hopper stood at the front of his gang. His face was inscrutable, but his figure was menacing enough.

"Good morning everyone. Happy spring," said Hopper in a level tone. The words were pleasant. His tone was not.

"I trust we have no problems this time."

"No, everything has gone smoothly," replied the Queen courteously.

"Good," said Hopper with a cheerful emphasis. "I'm glad we were able to sort things out." Hopper glanced over at the meager offering.

"I promise you, there will be no more issues."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. I think we've effectively fixed the problem you've been having, your Highness."

At this, Atta winced. Taking Flik away is what Hopper considered fixing the problem. It hurt to think of Flik that way, even though in the past, she thought the same thing. The guilt over her responsibility in all this was consuming her. Sending him away on that suicide mission was what started everything.

"Since everything is going so well, I'd hate to reintroduce complications back into your lives."

Atta and the Queen tensed. He was clearly talking about Flik. Did they dare hope he was still alive?

"We won't let anything happen this time. I promise. I'm so sorry for what happened," said the Queen pleadingly.

With a nod of the grasshopper leader's head, a tall, greyish grasshopper emerged from the center of the group. In his hold, was Flik.

Relief flooded her chest when she saw him, but was quickly replaced with shock when she saw the state he was in. Flik could barely stand. The tall grasshopper was holding him up by arm. Flik's body was mottled with bruises of different stages, and the colors from the marks masked his usual sky blue exterior.

The grasshopper suddenly threw Flik down onto an icy patch of snow. The only sound that was made was his impact with the ground.

Dot let out a piercing shriek and then began bawling uncontrollably. Her mother picked her up in an attempt to comfort her and stroked the back of her head.

Atta instinctively took a few steps forward. She came to a stop when she noticed Hopper giving her a hard stare and Dot screaming behind her.

Now that she was closer, she could fully see the terrible state Flik was in. His face was so heavily bruised that his left eye bulged unnaturally. She could see blood begin to mix with the white of the snow, and she felt guilty for thinking the colors looked beautiful together.

Hopper continued to glare at her until she caught his eye again, and she sheepishly looked down.

The colony collectively tensed at the sight of Flik, not in sympathy but fear. They had never cared for Flik, but the thought that something similar could happen to them sent waves of terror over them. Their attention quickly turned back to the grasshopper leader.

"Take this as a sign of my good nature. See to it that there are no further problems or there will be worse consequences than what you see here," threatened Hopper. With that, Hopper's wings began to beat and he shouted, "We'll see you ants at the end of summer with the usual quota. Let's ride!"

The grasshoppers shot into the air and were quickly gone, leaving the small offering untouched. The only sign of them having been there was the sound of wings thundering in the distance.

As soon as they were out of sight, Atta hurriedly advanced towards Flik. She could hear the colony murmuring in shock and her mother and the council attempting to calm everyone down. Once she reached Flik, she knelt down beside him and took a quick assessment. He was in even worse shape than she thought. He lay on his stomach with his face turned and his hands on either side. Long gashes ran down his back, and the blood from them steadily dripped onto the snow.

Atta gasped when she saw his wounds. Having a broken exoskeleton was not good, especially this time of year. She hoped that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

She quickly took off her robe and draped it over him, then gathered him up in her arms. Upon being moved, Flik groaned and winced in pain, but didn't open his eyes. She rose to stand and when she did, she noticed how unbelievably light he was. He couldn't have weighed much more than Dot.

Atta called for Dr. Flora, and with careful steps, she carried Flik into the anthill.

* * *

Once inside, she made her way along the winding path to the infirmary with Dr. Flora trailing after her. The hospital wing was empty except for two nurses tending to an ant with a cold. Atta found an empty flower bed in a secluded corner of the infirmary. She gently laid Flik down and removed her robe, unveiling his battered frame. Seeing the shape he was in broke her heart. His abdomen, back, face, and left hand were caked in dry blood. She needed to clean him before tending to his wounds.

Dr. Flora was already heating water and fetching washcloths and bandages to tend to Flik. She brought the supplies over and set them up on a nearby leaf table.

"Your Highness, you don't need to trouble yourself with this. I can take care of him," said Dr. Flora earnestly.

Atta had been fretting over Flik all winter. When the grasshopper brought him out, she was so relieved he was still alive. She needed to make sure it stayed that way. Besides, she didn't want anyone else to see him in his current state.

"No, I'll help," she replied. Atta dipped the cloth into the water. With slow, careful movements, she cleaned away the dried blood on his back. When she pulled the cloth away, she saw that his exoskeleton was indeed cracked along his back. She was hoping that his injuries weren't as bad as she thought.

"Dr. Flora!" Atta exclaimed.

Upon examination, Dr. Flora drew back and muttered, "Oh, dear."

Dr. Flora quickly exited, and entered the supply room. When she returned, she held a small parcel in her arms.

"We'll need to use bonding salve on that."

Dr. Flora opened the parcel and removed its contents. She dipped her fingers in the salve and gently applied it to the gashes.

"Can you lift him a little, dear?"

Atta quickly did as she was told and gingerly raised Flik by the shoulders. He made small sounds at being moved, and she tried her best to cradle his head to her chest.

Dr. Flora quickly applied bandages around his torso so that it was completely wrapped.

"Let's take a look at the rest of him," said Dr. Flora.

Upon further inspection, they discovered that his left hand was also broken. His face and the base of his abdomen was swollen and bruised. His left eye was crusted in blood, and his flesh was exposed at the wrists and ankles. Atta couldn't believe how hurt Flik was.

_What have they done_ _to him?_

"We should finish cleaning him up and then we'll tend to his injuries," cut in Dr. Flora.

Atta nodded in reply and went to clean his face while Dr. Flora assessed his other wounds.

As delicately as she could, she wiped the blood from his face. With the blood gone, Atta could see a visible crack that ran from the side of Flik's eye down to his cheek. It resembled a tear streaming down his face. Atta gasped when she saw the scar. The thought of a permanent mark on him made her eyes well with tears.

Dr. Flora spoke again, snapping the princess back to the current task.

"His hand is broken. We'll wrap it for now, but it will have to be set if it's to heal properly," said Dr. Flora solemnly.

"Will that hurt him?" Atta asked as she tried to regain her composure.

"It will hurt, but we'll try to make him as comfortable as possible."

They continued their work until Flik was completely bandaged. Dr. Flora applied the salve to his wrists and ankles before dressing the wounds. When they were finished Flik appeared to be asleep.

"Let's let him rest for now. We'll take care of his hand and redress his wounds after he's gotten some sleep."

The princess grabbed a blanket from the supply closet and then returned to Flik's bedside.

With care, Atta pulled the blanket over him and let him rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your patience. I truly appreciate all the reviews that you've left, and I thank you for your continued support. I hope you're all well and safe during this pandemic! **

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Bright light stung behind his eyelids, and everything was muffled like he was underwater. He thought he heard someone crying distantly. Was it him? He couldn't tell. He was so cold. It was freezing. He felt a warm sensation down his back that quickly turned cold. He felt something being draped over him next that broke the chill of the wind. He felt himself being carried. It hurt to be touched. There was a sudden temperature change, and he shivered at the sensation. It was warmer now.

He was laid down on something soft and comfortable. The warm garment was suddenly gone and he was cold again, but then a warm sensation spread across his back.

_What was happening? The grasshoppers never treated him like this. _

Careful, gentle motions swept over his body, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Atta had stayed by Flik's side all afternoon. It was evening now, and she thought that she should probably return to her room, but she couldn't bear the thought of leaving Flik alone. She had almost dozed off in the chair next to Flik's bed when Dot appeared in the doorway of the infirmary. Atta instantly covered Flik a little more to conceal him from her little sister. She didn't need to see what bad shape her hero was in, and he deserved some privacy.

Atta slowly got up from her chair, careful not to wake Flik, and approached Dot. Once she reached her, she knelt down and whispered, "Dot, you shouldn't be here." It was then that she noticed Dot was crying.

"I-I want to see him," Dot choked out. "Mom wouldn't let me come before."

"That's because he's in really bad shape. We were taking care of him."

"Please, I just want to see him," Dot blubbered.

Atta reached out to comfort her, and Dot fell into her arms. She stroked Dot's head and tried to reassure her.

"Shhh, it's alright," whispered Atta consolingly.

Atta recalled Dot's anguished screams just a few hours before and another wave of guilt swept over her. Atta drew back and laid a hand on Dot's shoulder and relented, "Be gentle with him. He's very hurt." Her voice broke on the last word.

Dot nodded solemnly and approached Flik's bed. All Dot could see of his sleeping figure was the top of his head and his antennae. She looked up at Atta for approval and then climbed in the bed. Dot gazed down at Flik's severely bruised face. Her tears fell harder. She reached out and gently stroked his face.

"Can I stay with him?" Dot pleaded as she looked up at her sister.

Atta began to tear up again watching the exchange. She nodded as she wiped her cheek with her palm. Atta lifted the blanket just enough so Dot could crawl in next to him. Dot snuggled up close to his chest and gently put a hand around his neck.

Atta bent down and kissed her little sister's head.

"You can sleep here for the night."

Dot nuzzled closer to Flik's chest, and within minutes, she drifted off to sleep

* * *

When Flik woke, he noticed that for the first time in weeks, he wasn't cold. It was warm, and he had been cold for so long. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sleeping or whether it was day or night. His body was aching. He attempted to readjust to a more comfortable position when he noticed that a small figure was in his arms. His vision was blurry and he could barely see, but soon he realized that the small frame was one he would recognize anywhere.

Dot.

_Was he dreaming? What would Dot be doing here with the grasshoppers? _

He then remembered the day that Dot had found him with the circus caravan. It seemed so long ago.

_If she had flown to him then, was it possible she had found him now?_

Flik grew fearful and distressed at the notion. He wouldn't be able to protect her from the grasshoppers.

He tightened his arms around Dot. An aching pain in his arms and back followed the motion and he let out a small, involuntary whine.

Atta heard a noise and quickly jerked awake in her chair. After talking with Mother last night, it was deemed acceptable for Atta to stay with Flik while the Queen handled colony affairs. It took her a few moments to recall where she was and what had happened. Panicked, she went to Flik's side as she remembered the events from the day before. When she approached his bedside, she saw that he was awake and visibly distressed.

Flik saw a figure approach him and he became more alarmed. He couldn't recognize who it was and this caused him further anxiety. All he could think about was protecting Dot.

"Shhh, it's alright," soothed Atta as she gently placed a hand on the side of Flik's face.

Flik flinched at the gentle touch. He tried to make out the person before him. It wasn't a grasshopper, but then, who was it? He thought he recognized the voice. It suddenly dawned on him that he had taken flight with the grasshoppers. He thought he had dreamed it. He had been given to Slate after Hopper's brother had found him. There was the familiar pain that went with his company, and then Hopper barked orders for takeoff. The flight had been disorienting and he felt sick. He remembered landing on Ant Island and being thrown to the ground.

_Was he really home?_

"It's okay. You're safe now," the voice said again.

Slowly, his surroundings came into focus and he recognized the person before him.

It was Princess Atta.

Flik looked up at her bleary eyed as she soothed him.

He was actually home. He couldn't quite believe it, nor could he believe that the Princess was before him reassuring him. The last exchange he had with her was when she cast him out from the colony. Sadness and guilt overwhelmed him at the memory.

Atta saw Flik's face fall and she quickly thumbed away the tears that budded at the corner of his good eye.

"It's okay, I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you anymore." Atta winced at the small lie. It wasn't entirely true. There was still the matter of Flik's mangled hand.

Abruptly, the Queen entered the infirmary. Atta jumped a little at her mother's sudden presence.

"How is he doing?" asked the Queen from the entrance.

Atta left Flik's side to speak with her mother.

"He's awake, but scared," Atta replied. "Dr. Flora says we need to set his hand today."

The Queen nodded solemnly. "Poor thing," she said sadly.

"Is it okay if I stay and help?" Atta questioned.

"Of course, dear. Stay with him as long as you like, but I should take Dot. She doesn't need to see that."

Atta nodded and led her mother to Flik's bedside. She bent down and carefully removed Dot from Flik's arms before depositing her in her mother's.

After the Queen collected her youngest daughter, she quietly exited the infirmary.

Just then, Dr. Flora came bustling into the room with a cup and more medical supplies in her hands.

"Hello, Princess. I've brewed Flik a special tea to help with the pain."

Atta gratefully took the cup of tea from Dr. Flora and hurried back to Flik. He was trembling and breathing fast. She knelt down by his bed and brought the cup to his lips.

"Here, drink this," she spoke softly to Flik.

He looked at her fearfully and hesitated. He still didn't fully believe that he was home or that he was being cared for. He expected Hopper or Slate to come back any minute to punish him for some transgression. He shook harder and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Flik, it's okay. You're safe now. This will help with the pain," promised Atta.

Rather than reassured, Flik drank the contents of the cup to avoid the repercussions he was sure were in store for him.

Atta withdrew the cup once the contents were emptied. She gently stroked the side of Flik's face as she waited for Dr. Flora. He flinched at the initial touch, but then relaxed when he realized he wasn't being struck. Almost immediately, the herbal remedy seemed to take effect as Flik's eyes grew heavy.

"Okay, dear. Let's get him to lie on his back and prop him up," said Dr. Flora gently.

Atta nodded and helped her move Flik into a reclined position with the aid of some cushions. Flik's head lulled to the side as the tea became more effective. Dr. Flora handed the Princess a bucket before relaying further instructions.

"I just need you to keep him as calm and still as possible."

"I'll do my best," Atta replied earnestly.

"The herbs I prepared won't take all the pain away, but they should help. I should warn you, this isn't going to be pleasant," cautioned the doctor. She gently reached for Flik's right hand which he had curled to his chest. "Flik, dear, can I see your hand," asked Dr. Flora gently. Flik whimpered and cradled his hand closer to himself.

"It's okay, Dr. Flora is going to fix it," Atta soothed as she laid her hands over Flik's left.

Hesitantly, Flik offered the doctor his ruined extremity. Dr. Flora smiled at him as she took his hand and laid it on a small table next to Flik's bed.

"Okay, I'll try to do this as quickly as possible. Ready?"

The princess looked at the doctor and nodded as she squeezed Flik's other hand.

As promised, Dr. Flora went to work quickly. An audible crack filled the air, and Flik wailed in anguish. He began struggling and flailed his legs helplessly. Atta placed an arm across his chest in an attempt to keep him still.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" shouted Dr. Flora over Flik's cries. "Just one more, I promise. Then we'll be done."

Atta tried her best to console Flik, but with the second time, he threw back his head and sobbed uncontrollably. She apologized profusely as she held his hand. The princess caressed his face and held him against her chest while Dr. Flora went to bandaging his hand. The last time they had dealt with a broken appendage was with Francis. That had been a clean break and didn't require setting.

This was horrible, for Flik as well as his attendants.

Atta tried to maintain her composure, but tears slowly made their way down her face. She was heartbroken that they had caused him further pain when he was already suffering.

Flik's sobs slowed and he shuddered as he went into shock. He suddenly felt a cramping pain in his abdomen and his stomach lurched and its contents came upward.

Atta had noticed Flik's sudden discomfort and quickly grabbed the bucket. Flik continued to heave until there was nothing left. He curled on his side and continued to wretch and sob.

Atta's tears were flowing freely now, and even Dr. Flora looked teary eyed.

"Is there anything else we can give him?" pleaded the princess.

Dr. Flora shook her head vigorously. "I gave him the strongest thing I could make. If we give him more right now, it might make him sicker," explained the doctor. "We'll have to wait until he's settled down."

Atta furiously wiped away her tears. She couldn't just stand there and cry. Flik needed her. She grabbed a small cloth and dampened it with a bead of dew. Atta huddled over Flik's battered frame and began wiping his face. All the while, she tried her best to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's over now," Atta reassured him.

Tears continued to stream down Flik's face and his breathing was fast and shallow.

It was then that Atta heard hushed whispers at the edge of the room. She looked up and noticed a small crowd gathered by the entrance. Once they saw the Princess take notice of them, they looked guilty and quickly dispersed.

Anger swelled in her chest at the thought of the colony gawking at Flik's agony. She turned to face Dr. Flora who also seemed displeased at their behavior.

The next thing the Princess said caught Dr. Flora by surprise. "Dr. Flora, I'd like to move Flik to my room so he can have more privacy," she ventured boldly.

Before Dr. Flora could reply, Atta had already scooped Flik up in her arms and was making her way down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's Chapter 8! Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. Reviews keep me alive!**

* * *

The last thing he remembered was being offered a pungent tea. After that, everything was blurred. He felt tremendous pain in his right hand. He wanted to struggle, but he didn't dare protest. He knew what happened when he disobeyed. The pain persisted, but then, everything went dark.

* * *

Atta took the back way to her quarters to avoid being seen. The last thing she needed right now was talk among the colony. Once she made it to her room, she paused and let out an audible sigh. The morning had been very taxing, and it felt as if a dozen seasons had passed.

She couldn't stop now. She gazed down at Flik who had fallen asleep again. His chin rested on his chest and his breathing had slowed. Atta reached her bed which sat in the corner of the room. The princess carefully laid Flik down on the cotton bed draped in satiny petals. He was still wrapped in the blanket from the infirmary and she tucked it around him. She gently lifted his head and placed a pillow underneath it. It was still quite chilly inside the anthill so she pulled her heavy woven quilt over him. Atta had positioned Flik against the wall. She hoped he would feel safer that way.

Now that Flik was away from the prying eyes of the colony, Atta felt much more satisfied. For the first time all morning, she allowed herself to relax. Flik's bandages still needed to be changed, but she wanted to let him rest first. After all, they had just inflicted more trauma to his already abused body. The princess pulled up a chair from the center of the room and settled in, waiting for Flik to wake.

* * *

Several hours passed and it was late in the afternoon. Flik stirred awake after a pulsing pain in his right arm woke him. The entire arm throbbed from the tips of his fingers to his shoulder. The rest of him was still sore, but all he could focus on was his hand. He closed his right eye again and tried to control his breathing which had become erratic. After a few moments when he had calmed, he opened his eye, the left was still swollen shut, and took stock of his surroundings. His head still felt fuzzy, but he noticed he was no longer in the infirmary. He was more comfortable than before. A heavy blanket was draped over him.

_Where else could he be? Was this his room?_

The room he occupied was much too big to be his, and it seemed bigger than a normal room anyway. Being in this new environment increased Flik's anxiety.

_He must have dreamt the whole thing. He's still with Hopper and his gang. They'll be coming for him any minute._

Flik began to tremble until a thought struck him.

_The grasshoppers never put him in a bed. They had never so much as given him a blanket. What was going on?_

The stress of the unknown situation made Flik's breathing labored, and he let out a small whimper.

There was nothing to do but wait.

Atta had left to ask Dr. Flora for more of the special herbal tea after she noticed Flik moaning in his sleep. She didn't want him to wake up in pain. Dr. Flora was more than happy to oblige and quickly brewed a whole pot for Flik. Now, the princess was on her way back to her room with the pot and more medical supplies.

Upon entering her quarters, Atta heard a small, distressed sound. She rushed to the bed and set the pot and the rest of the things down on her bedside table. Flik was trembling and breathing hard again. She had been hoping to arrive before he woke up. Atta took a seat on the bed and laid a hand over Flik.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now," reassured Atta.

Flik slowly looked up at her, his eye unfocused.

It was Princess Atta again.

_Had he been hallucinating? Why did he keep seeing her? He never saw her before. _

Many times Flik had thought about what Princess Atta would think about what the grasshoppers were doing to him. He even imagined her being a witness to his humiliation, and each time he imagined her disgusted, not sympathetic. After all, he had lied to her and the rest of the colony. Not to mention his other countless faults such as the harvester incident. He was the reason all of this had happened in the first place. He knew he deserved to be punished. Still he couldn't get past how real everything felt each time he woke.

_Maybe he really was home. But why would the Princess be taking care of him?_

Flik whimpered again as the thoughts flooded his mind and closed his eye again.

Atta knew Flik must be in pain, so she poured the contents of the pot into a leaf cup. She set the cup down again so she could help Flik sit up.

"Flik, sweetheart, I have something for you. It'll help with the pain," Atta said reaching down to grasp Flik's shoulders.

When she attempted to move him, Flik let out a sharp cry. Atta jumped at the sound and immediately felt guilty for hurting him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I know it hurts," she consoled. "I just need to lift you up."

Atta gingerly put an arm around Flik's waist and grasped his left arm. In one quick movement, she pulled him up into a sitting position. Flik groaned in pain at being moved. She positioned the pillow behind his back so that he wasn't touching the wall, and then turned and reached for the cup and brought it to Flik's lips.

"Here, have some more tea. It will help you feel better."

Flik reached up and steadied the cup with his left hand and drank slowly. After a few slow sips, he realized just how thirsty he was. He readily drank the whole cup and still wanted more. He was still confused about everything that was happening, but the stress slowly ebbed away as he drank more of the tea.

When Flik finished the tea, Atta deposited the cup on the table and then reached for a small bead of dew. She held it to Flik's lips, and after several long gulps, he finished that, too. Despite the fact that he had been sleeping most of the day, Flik looked exhausted. His good eye grew heavy and his head slumped forward. Atta gently lowered him until he was lying down again. After a few moments, his labored breathing slowed and he fell asleep again.

After Atta was sure Flik was asleep, she pulled the layers of blankets back and began undressing his bandages. She rolled him until he was on his side so she could apply more salve to his back and redress the wounds. Underneath, all Atta could see was dried blood. She sighed in relief and went to clean the lacerations.

When she was done, she reapplied the salve and dressing. Once she was finished with his back, she treated his wrists and ankles the same way. Flik's hand was wrapped neatly in a leaf cast, so she left that alone. She paused before continuing to evaluate his current state. His injuries looked just as bad as before. So many of the bruises resembled hands which unsettled her. She delicately reached over to the swollen side of his face and noticed how hot it was. Wrapped in a leaf parchment next to the rest of the medical supplies was a packed lump of snow. She reached for it and held it to his face to try to bring the swelling down. After several minutes, she removed the snow and felt his face. It felt much cooler now and the swelling had gone down a bit.

She set off to cleaning the rest of him. She noticed that his abdomen was also hot and swollen and there was more dried blood between his legs. Once she had finished cleaning him, she placed the snow over his abdomen. As she held the snow to his body, she wondered why there had been more blood between his legs.

Suddenly it dawned on her. His bruised and swollen abdomen. His bloody legs. The handprints on his waist. The realization of what they did to him struck her like a stone and she felt sick.

Atta gasped and dropped the snow to the ground. She held her hands over her mouth to muffle a strangled sob. They hadn't just beaten him.

They had taken much more.

_How was she going to fix this? The wounds would heal, but this damage was irreparable. _

Atta didn't know what she could do, but she would be there for him no matter what.

In another bold move, the princess crawled into bed next to Flik. She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her chest as tight as she could without hurting him. He felt frozen. Her tears continued to fall as she held him. She rested her cheek on top of his head and tried to quiet her racing mind.

_She had let this happen to him. How could she have let him leave Ant Island in the first place? Anything could have happened to him and she would have never known. _

_And then again when she banished him. How could she have done that? He had lied about the circus bugs, yes, but they were desperate, not malicious, lies. She saw that now, and she regretted casting him out._

_If only she had given him a chance in the beginning, none of this would have happened. _

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," whispered Atta over and over again.

Eventually the exhaustion from the last two days caught up with her, and she found herself falling asleep.

* * *

A knock on her door roused Atta awake. She quickly sprang to her feet and hastily made her way to the entrance. Luckily, the quick movement didn't disturb Flik.

When Atta opened the bark door, she saw Dr. Flora standing before her with two bowls.

"Your Highness, you missed dinner, so I thought you and Flik would like something to eat."

Atta gratefully welcomed the doctor into her chambers. She was very appreciative of Dr. Flora during this time, especially since the other council members and the rest of the colony hadn't changed their minds about Flik being a nuisance.

"I also thought it would be a good idea for me to check on him. Though, I'm sure you're doing a fine job taking care of him on your own," fawned Dr. Flora.

The princess gave a small smile and said, "I'm trying to."

"Has he been getting plenty of fluids?" Dr. Flora inquired.

"He had some tea and water earlier, but I'm not sure if it was enough," replied the princess.

"I'll take a quick look at him. Have his dressings been changed?"

"Yes."

"Very good. I'll just do a quick examination and then I'll be off."

Dr. Flora approached Atta's bed and set the two bowls down on the table. She delicately placed her palm over Flik's forehead.

"Oh, dear. He's so pale. At least he feels a little warmer," commented the doctor.

Atta stood by awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do.

"Let's just hope his wounds don't become infected or that he catches a cold. He's in a very delicate state right now," Dr. Flora went on.

The princess continued to stand there idly twiddling her fingers. She wanted to discuss Flik's other injuries, but she wasn't quite sure how.

"How is his hand?" Atta began.

"It's still quite swollen, but otherwise, it looks fine. It will be a few days before we know how well it's doing."

Atta simply nodded in response as she continued to wring her hands.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?"

The princess took a little breath before she found her courage to continue, "What about his other injuries?"

Dr. Flora looked puzzled by the question for a moment, but then her eyes went wide when she realized what the princess meant.

"That . . . That will take time. I'm sorry, dear, I wanted to spare you the worry, and I wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject," Dr. Flora confessed. "I already examined him and there doesn't seem to be any permanent internal damage."

At hearing this, Atta felt some relief.

"How should we care for him?" Atta inquired.

"There isn't much we can do. We'll just give him time. It will be important to offer him plenty of support, but I know you'll take good care of him."

Atta nodded earnestly in reply, and she began to tear up at the doctor's kind words.

"Thank you so much for all your help," said Atta sincerely.

The doctor smiled warmly at the princess then said, "I'm glad I could be of help. Well, I'll let you two settle in." Dr. Flora glanced over at the single bed.

Atta blushed when she noticed the doctor staring and looked down at the floor.

"Oh, and Your Highness, Dot was wondering if she could see Flik again."

"Of course," replied the princess.

"I'll send her in then. Goodnight,Princess."

"Goodnight Dr. Flora, and thanks again."

With that, the doctor exited the room.

After Dr. Flora left, she thought about everything that had transpired over the last few months. She looked down at Flik and thought about how grateful she was that he had stood up for her, her sister, and her mother. He had stopped Hopper from threatening Dot last summer and he had rescued Dot from the bird. Flik had protected the whole royal family and was punished because of it. No matter what Atta did, she couldn't stop the feelings of guilt from resurfacing. Perhaps it came with the burden of leadership.

_Hopper was right. Everything really was her fault. _

A tiny knock at the door snapped Atta back to the present. She knew it must be Dot and went to admit her little sister into the room. As expected, Dot was waiting outside in the hall. She wore a worried and nervous expression.

"Is Flik okay?" Dot asked nervously.

Atta's expression softened at her little sister's innocence. "It's going to be a long time before he's okay," she responded.

Dot's face fell and her shoulders slumped. "I just want him to be better," Dot said sadly.

"He will be, but it will take time and he may not be the same as before," said Atta seriously.

At this, Dot grew tearful and wiped her eyes. She knew it was unrealistic to think that Flik would get better overnight, but still, she had hoped he would.

Atta took Dot's hand and led her to Flik. Even though it was probably inappropriate for Dot to see Flik in his current state, she was his biggest supporter and he was also her favorite person. It would be wrong of Atta to forbid her from seeing him. Once they reached Flik, Atta lifted Dot up and helped her as she clambered into bed. Just as before, Dot crawled under the blankets and cuddled up to Flik's chest so his chin rested on her head.

Feeling tired herself, Atta deftly climbed onto the bed and made a space for herself on the edge. She moved closer to Dot and placed a hand over her. Atta's mind continued to race until well into the night when sleep finally took her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning, disturbing dream sequence/flashback!**

* * *

_The fire was burning around him. It was quickly closing in, slowly suffocating him. Suddenly the orange flames morphed into bodies. Tall, gangly bodies painted with twisted smirks. _

_The bodies pressed in closer, closing off any form of escape. Then, dozens of hands were on him. They held him and pushed him down, fully encompassing him. Then the hands quickly dissipated, and in their place, was Hopper. _

"_What's the matter? You scared of grasshoppers?" Hopper cackled._

_Hopper's weight pressed him into the ground. He couldn't breathe. He desperately needed air!_

_He tried to scream, to get away, but the large grasshopper remained on top of him. He was on his stomach now. All around him stood dozens of trembling bodies. He saw feet walking toward him. He looked up at the face of the Princess. She wore a disgusted, contemptuous expression._

"_Don't come back."_

* * *

Flik jolted awake, shaking heavily. He was on his back, his hands clinging to the bed beneath him. After a few moments, once he regained his breath, he looked over to his left and saw that Dot was asleep in the crook of his arm. His left eye had become less swollen and he was finally able to open it. On the other side of Dot was Princess Atta.

_Is this real?_

Flik closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. He'd had the same dream for months ever since the grasshoppers took him. It had gotten worse over the last few days. This was one of several times he had woken up in the presence of the Princesses, but he still had trouble believing that he was back. His nightmares had intensified despite the tender care he was receiving.

Princess Atta began to stir awake. She always seemed to wake when he did.

"Hi, are you thirsty?" asked Atta, blinking away the sleep from her eyes.

Flik lifted his head slightly and nodded slowly in response.

Atta got up and went to fetch some hot tea and water for Flik. The whole situation was surreal and Flik was still in disbelief. He was in bed with Dot and Princess Atta, and she was getting him something to drink. Just days ago he was being held by Hopper and his gang.

Flik shuddered at the thought. The nightmare was still vivid in his mind. Maybe all of this was just a fever dream.

The Princess returned with a hot cup of tea and a dew drop. Flik did his best to sit up. He was still very weak. Dot yawned, still half asleep, and rested her head on his lap. Flik carefully took the cup from the Princess and brought it to his lips. The tea made him tired, but it made the pain bearable. It also caused his memories to be fuzzy, but he thought he remembered drinking the same tea several times.

Atta stood by while Flik drank. She was happy to see that he had gotten a little strength back. He still seemed very weak and timid. After he finished, Atta replaced the tea with the dew drop.

Atta had spent nearly every second with Flik since he returned and was reluctant to leave him. At some point, she would have to return to her royal duties. She knew there was talk among the colony about what she was doing. One rumor was that she had taken ill and had retired to her bed chamber until the end of spring. That was preferable to any rumor involving Flik.

As far as the rest of the colony knew, he was in a private room in the infirmary. It wouldn't do well for them to know that she was caring for him privately, especially since most didn't care for Flik. Jealousy was bound to be a product of that news, especially since she had a number of suitors that were vying for her attention. She had yet to choose a consort and it made the council and the colony anxious. Her mother assured her that she had plenty of time, and since Atta was reluctant to choose, she could wait until after her coronation.

Now was not the time to think of marriage and suitors, however.

After Flik had finished drinking, Atta grabbed the bowl of dinner from the night before. It was a medley of grain and fruit. She knew he must be hungry.

In truth, Flik was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything. Perhaps it had been last week when Axel had thrown some grain porridge on the ground for him.

She held the bowl up for Flik so he could use his good hand to eat. Flik's hand shook as he tried to bring the utensil to his mouth. Atta reached up and helped him steady it. He ate slowly and cautiously. Despite how hungry he was, he stopped eating after a few bites when a nauseous feeling hit him. He groaned and leaned his head back against the wall.

Atta took the bowl and set it down. When she saw that his breathing was labored again, she retrieved a cloth and dampened it with some dew and brought it to Flik's forehead.

He sighed in relief and slowly opened his eyes. The Princess gazed at him with a warm look in her eyes. He quickly averted his gaze, unable to look her in the eyes. She was the Princess, and after all that had happened, he couldn't bear to look at her.

Atta removed the cloth and reached up to stroke Flik's face. She caressed his cheek and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Suddenly nervous, Flik began to tremble. This was the most lucid he had been in days, and the weight of reality was pressing in on him.

_Wasn't she angry with him? Shouldn't he be punished?_

The Princess removed her hand when she noticed him growing more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," she said.

Not a moment later, Dot's eyes fluttered open and she slowly took in her surroundings. She looked up at Flik and immediately threw her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck and began to cry.

Initially, he winced from the pain, but then slowly he wrapped his arms around Dot.

"I-I'm so glad you're ba-back," said Dot between sobs. " I-I thought, I thought they . . ." Dot blubbered, unable to finish her sentence.

Tears began to form in Flik's own eyes and his embrace around her tightened. He loved Dot like a little sister or even a daughter. She was the only one who believed in him even when he didn't believe in himself. Despite the way he felt, her presence offered him a tremendous amount of comfort.

The Princess watched her little sister and Flik's sweet reunion in silence. She was glad that she had let Dot stay.

A sudden knock at the door startled all three of them.

"Your Highness, you're needed in the council chamber," a male voice called.

Flik recoiled while continuing to hold Dot in his arms.

Puzzled, Atta looked back reluctantly at Flik and Dot before saying, "I have to go, but I'll be back soon." She got up and made her way to the door.

When she slid the door open, it was revealed that the voice belonged to Mr. Soil. Atta followed him out through the hall leaving Flik and Dot behind.

* * *

Once Atta and Mr. Soil entered the chamber, the Queen, Dr. Flora, Thorny, and Cornelius were already in deep conversation.

The council got right down to business without the usual niceties. Thorny was the first to speak.

"The colony has noticed your absence and they are beginning to talk," he said.

Atta stopped in her tracks, stunned.

"I-I've been caring for Flik," stammered Atta.

"Yes, we know, in your personal rooms," replied Mr. Soil.

"Well, yes. There wasn't much privacy in the infirmary, and his condition is delicate. Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Flora?" Atta prompted.

"His condition is very delicate, yes. Which is what I was just explaining to the rest of the council," responded Dr. Flora.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" asked Atta, her voice on edge.

"It's just unusual for a member of the royal family to offer medical care to a worker," said Mr. Soil, attempting to placate the situation.

"I understand, but this is an unusual circumstance," said Atta.

"Look, the fact is, we can't devote all of our resources to one ant!" cried Thorny.

Atta jumped, startled at the sudden outburst.

It had only been a few days. How could things have escalated so quickly?

"He's using up valuable medical supplies and not to mention your time!" he continued.

Atta gasped, appalled at what Thorny was saying.

"How can you say that? You've seen the state he's in!" Atta shouted.

"Yes, I have and that's what Dr. Flora is for," said Thorny as he crossed his arms.

"I have to agree with Thorny, Your Highness," chimed in Mr. Soil. "In the past when other ants have been sick or injured, they have remained under the care of Dr. Flora in the Medical Wing."

"I understand, but like I said, this is an unusual circumstance," the Princess said through gritted teeth,"and we're the ones that sent him on that suicide mission in the first place!"

She had been under a tremendous amount of stress for months and this confrontation was something she just couldn't handle calmly.

"He had caused enough trouble and we needed him out of the way! Listen, there's talk among the colony that you're playing favorites," said Thorny.

Atta froze at Thorny's words. Her mother hadn't known that they had sent Flik on his search for warrior bugs to get him out of the way.

The Queen looked stricken and then looked over at Atta, saddened by the news.

This couldn't have gone any worse. Not only had her mother found out that they'd sent Flik on a fool's errand, the knowledge that the heir apparent was caring for the least popular member of the colony had sparked more than jealousy. It had sparked outrage.

"How does anyone even know that I'm caring for him?" questioned Atta.

"One of the nurses saw you leave with Flik," replied Cornelius.

And she thought that she was being careful.

"Now, now," the Queen chimed in, "I truly don't see what all the fuss is about. If Atta wants to continue caring for Flik until he's well, I see no harm in it. Furthermore, I can't believe any of you would risk the safety of the colony by sending a lone worker off the island."

Atta couldn't believe what was happening. There hadn't been this much discord among the council in quite some time.

"Your Highness, we've been over this. There is dissent among the colony and it could affect Princess Atta's standing," said Mr. Soil.

"She hasn't officially chosen a suitor, and no one wants to think of Flik as a prospect," Thorny added. "Not to mention Flik is the reason we owed Hopper double quota."

At this, Atta's face grew red.

"This isn't about me choosing a suitor. This is about me taking care of an ant who was taken from us and severely injured, and if they can't understand that then . . ." she was so angry she couldn't finish her sentence. She took a deep breath and began again, "Ultimately, the colony will just have to accept whoever I choose as a suitor and be happy with it."

"Are you saying you're seriously considering Flik as a prospect?" cried Thorny, astonished.

"Like I've said, this isn't about me choosing a suitor. This is about me taking care of one of our own," replied Atta matter of factly.

With that, Atta turned on her heel and exited the chamber.

* * *

Once Atta made it back to her room, she ate the dinner she had neglected from the night before. She was famished and she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Afterwards, she got back into bed with Flik and Dot who had fallen back to sleep. Despite it being midmorning, Atta was drained from the council meeting. She wasn't sure if she could go back to sleep, but she just wanted to lie in bed and forget about this awful day.

With careful movements, Atta reached over and put her arm around Flik and her little sister. She thought about what Thorny had said, and her anger flared up again.

_How could he think this was about her choosing a consort? That was the farthest thing from her mind. All she wanted to do right now was see Flik well. And Mother. She must be so disappointed in me. _

She continued to think on the morning meeting until Flik began to whimper in his sleep. Atta sat up and placed a hand on his forehead. She had to stop thinking about herself and take care of Flik. When he began to writhe and moan she continued to stroke his forehead and gently shook his shoulder.

Flik's eyes slowly fluttered open, his breathing heavy. He was having another nightmare. It was the same nightmare that had plagued him for months.

"Shhh, you're okay. It was just a bad dream," Atta soothed while resting her hand on his head.

She slowly laid back down and pulled Flik close to her. He stiffened in her arms and whimpered again, but slowly calmed when she put her arms around him and cradled the back of his head. After several moments, he relaxed in her embrace and tucked his head under her chin.

Flik wasn't used to this kind of treatment. It was unsettling at first, but he relaxed when he realized she wasn't going to hurt him. Being held actually made him feel safe, although it still felt strange to be touched, especially in this manner. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes again. It was painful to be awake, but his nightmares haunted him in his sleep. The tea had helped ease some of the pain and made him groggy. The Princess began humming a gentle tune, and he decided to let it lull him back to the comforts of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed by in more or less the same way. Atta continued to care for Flik in her room with the help of Dr. Flora while her mother handled most colony affairs. She changed his bandages and kept him medicated which meant he slept most of the time. While he slept, Atta was able to take care of some colony business. Her presence appeased some of the workers, although not all of them. Dot only left Flik's side when she went to school or when she slept in her own room.

After a few weeks, the lacerations on Flik's back, wrists, and ankles slowly faded to a healthy pink as the edges of his exoskeleton coalesced. His hand still needed to remain in a cast for several more weeks. Bruises still mottled his exterior, but most of the swelling had gone down. While the physical damage would heal, it was the mental anguish that may never be fixed.

What troubled Atta the most was that Flik hadn't spoken since he'd been back and it was beginning to worry her. He was usually so loquacious and cheerful. Seeing the state he was in crushed her.

Atta was outside with the Queen overseeing the spring harvest. They were speaking with Thorny about the numbers so far and the expected turn out. Since the council meeting, everyone had been civil. However, there were some matters that she would not bring up in front of the others.

Once they were alone, Atta asked the Queen, "Mother, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, dear," the Queen replied.

"I'm worried about Flik. His injuries are healing, but he hasn't said a word since he's been back," Atta said.

"That is troubling, but understandable considering all he's been through. I'm sure he'll come around in time. Maybe try reassuring him," said the Queen.

Atta paused and considered what her mother had said.

After thinking for a moment, she asked, "What will we do when the grasshoppers come back?"

At this, the Queen grew pale and frowned slightly.

"We'll just have to try to appease them when they return," said the Queen solemnly.

"I don't want them to hurt him again," said Atta anxiously.

"I know, dear. We'll just do the best we can," the Queen replied. "Atta, I know you care about Flik very much, but what do you plan to do long-term?"

Heat rose to Atta's cheeks as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's been staying with you for quite awhile and I know you care for him," she responded.

"I just want to make sure he gets well. It isn't like that . . ." Atta trailed off.

The Queen patted her daughter's hand. "Well, if the situation changes, just know that I'll support whatever decision you make."

"Mother, I just feel so guilty. I feel like it's all my fault," she said.

"Dear, it's like I told you before, it's our lot in life. Maybe it was wrong for you to send him away, but what they did to him isn't your fault," her mother answered.

Atta smiled sadly at her mother. "Thank you," she said. "It's getting late. Is there anything else you need me to do? If not, I'm going to turn in."

"No, dear. You go on to bed. I'll see you in the morning," said the Queen.

Atta turned away from the setting sun and headed back inside the anthill.

* * *

When she got back to her room, she saw that Flik had dozed off in one of the chairs in the sitting area. It was good to see him out of bed, at least. She noticed that his food from earlier had barely been touched and she frowned slightly. Flik hardly ate and when he did it wasn't much.

Atta gently shook Flik's shoulder and his eyes slowly fluttered open. At this moment, he looked so peaceful, but then worry crept into his features. After a moment, he calmed when he realized it was just her. His eyes became clouded and dull, and he averted his gaze and stared at the floor.

"Are you feeling okay?"

When Flik didn't acknowledge her question, she continued, "You hardly touched your dinner."

Flik remained silent and turned to look at the mostly untouched bowl.

"I can get you something else if you'd like?"

Flik slowly shook his head in response, his eyes fixed on the floor.

The pitter-patter of small footsteps jerked both of their heads toward the entrance.

Dot slowly crept into the room and peered around the corner. When she saw Flik, her face changed from trepidation to delight and she scampered over to him. Flik also seemed to brighten a little when Dot entered the room. He helped lift her up onto his lap and she rested her head against his chest.

"Such a long day," said Dot aloud to no one in particular.

Flik hummed in response as he pet the back of her head.

Dot didn't seem to mind that Flik didn't speak, she simply found comfort in his presence.

Atta's thoughts drifted as she watched Flik and Dot. She worried about the world outside her doors. Flik was going to have to leave her room at some point.

The rest of the evening passed in relative silence. Flik and Dot eventually dozed off in the bed while Atta stayed up well into the night.

* * *

A few days passed before Atta found the courage she needed to enact her plan. Late in the afternoon, after most of the workers had gone inside the anthill, Atta led Flik by the arm outside. He began trembling the moment they set foot outside her door.

As they crested the top of the anthill, the dimming light stung Flik's unaccustomed eyes, and he squinted at the setting sun.

A few of the remaining workers stopped and stared, but Atta ignored them. Flik ducked his head when he noticed them. He hadn't seen anyone else from the colony in months, and their presence frightened him.

Atta took Flik past the workers toward the clover forest. She headed toward a secluded spot near the beach with Flik in tow. She thought it would be good for him to be outside, and this was the least busy time of the day. She motioned for him to sit down next to her on the river bank. They sat there together in idle silence and watched the sun set. After a long while, Atta began, "Flik, I know you're hurting, but I want you to know that you can talk to me."

A slight breeze blew through the air and Flik began to tremble, whether from the cold or from what she had said she didn't know. The princess moved closer to him and placed her hand over his.

"Please say something. Anything," begged Atta. When he still didn't look up, Atta gently turned his face so that he was facing her. "Please look at me," she whispered quietly. Flik's eyes fluttered and he obediently looked up at her. It was the first time he had actually looked at her since he returned, and she noticed the sorrow and fear in his once bright eyes. "It's okay, you can talk to me," she said, lightly squeezing his hand for emphasis.

Something broke inside him when he looked in the princess's soft, pleading eyes. His bottom lip began to tremble and tears welled in his eyes.

After several moments when he still didn't speak, Atta boldly went on, " I . . . I know that they hurt you, but I'm here now, and I promise, I won't let them touch you again."

Something about the sureness in her voice and the regretful look in her eyes registered with Flik.

She knew.

At that, Flik's composure was lost completely, and he choked on the broken sobs that escaped his body. Atta quickly gathered Flik up in her arms and embraced him tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Atta repeated earnestly. She cradled the back of his head and held him to her chest as his body sobs racked with sobs. She hadn't meant for this to happen.

Flik found comfort in her touch, but he was revolted with himself. The shame and embarrassment of what they did to him burned in his chest and made him sick to his stomach. Knowing that the princess knew felt like the world was crashing down around him.

_How could he ever look at her again? How could she even stand to be around him? Didn't he disgust her? _

Suddenly, Atta gently lifted up his head. Tears had pooled in her own eyes but she needed to reassure him.

"I'm so sorry, but it's okay," she said as she caressed the side of his face. Tears continued to spill down his bruised cheeks. A stray teardrop slid down the scar under his left eye and onto his split lip. To see him so broken was painful. Flik used to have such a bright, sunny disposition that matched his sky blue exterior. His eyes used to shine with excitement and wonder. Now, he was broken. That once bright light snuffed out.

After several long seconds she continued, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry. Just know that I'll always be here."

Flik couldn't take anymore. Despite how he felt, he felt the urge to repent for what he had done. He choked as he tried to get the words out. He was so sorry for everything he had done. He needed her to know.

"I . . . I-I'm sorry," Flik whispered between sobs. He shook harder as the words finally escaped from his lips. "P-please, I'm sorry. So sorry," he repeated desperately.

Atta's eyes widened at his apology. She had no idea that he'd been feeling this way. Before Flik could say anything else, Atta held his face between her hands and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, this is my fault. I'm so sorry I told you to leave. I wish I could take it back." She thumbed away the tears that continued to fall down his face before embracing him again. They stayed like that for a long time, huddled together on the river's edge. When the sun finally set, Atta helped Flik to his feet and led him back home. All the way back to the anthill, they walked hand-in-hand in peaceful silence.

* * *

It was the middle of spring. In the desert, the nights were cold but the days were nice and mild. Hopper stared out across the horizon watching the sunset. He was deep in contemplation. It may come as a surprise to know what the grasshopper leader was thinking about. It wasn't of control or conquest.

Rather, it was about an ant. A specific blue ant that had ruined his plans and nearly cost him his food supply. He couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he felt, the way he moved, the sounds he made. Hopper regretted returning him, but he had wanted to make an example out of the ant. If he could do it over, he would've kept him locked up in his personal room away from his men. That way, he could've had the ant whenever he wanted. Ultimately, he feared that keeping him to himself would show weakness or lack of restraint instead of authority.

He no longer cared about what the rest of his gang thought. When they returned in the summer, Hopper would take him back. They would arrive earlier than planned. The ants surely wouldn't have enough food and would need to be punished. Yes, that would work nicely.

Hopper smirked at his new plan, and to no one in particular said, "See you soon."


End file.
